Known hand-hygiene compliance monitoring systems monitor hand cleaning events of persons such as in hospitals, healthcare facilities and restaurants. In many systems, each person wears an identification tag which identifies that person and the compliance system monitors the identity of that person when they activate a hand cleaning fluid dispensing dispenser and the time and location of the hand cleaning event. Such compliance systems provide not only group compliance data regarding the activity of a group of persons but also individual data regarding the identity and hygiene events of each individual person.
Such known hand-hygiene compliance systems suffer a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the gathering and storage of information about the individual person may be in breach of privacy laws in various jurisdictions. Another disadvantage is that persons are reluctant to agree to participate in such hand-hygiene compliance monitoring as they are concerned that their hygiene practices will be inferior to the hygiene practices of other persons and negatively affect their employment.